RR3 Wiki:Upgrade Strategy Limited Time Series
Limited Time Series Updated to new format but not all minimum R$ upgrades calculated. Limited Time Series are listed from most recent to oldest. . |prcars=1|pr=14.6 |LTS|MERCEDES-BENZ|190E 2.5-16 EVOLUTION II ||add=no |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Brakes, Tires & Wheels|3333333|46|150200 |rrows=1|reward=15|margin=-31 }} . |prcars=1|pr=48.0 |LTS|FORMULA E|SRT_01E (SEASON 4) ||add=no |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Brakes, Tires & Wheels|333333|263|1369600 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-203 }} . |prcars=1|pr=74.0 |LTS|FORMULA E|SRT05E (SEASON 5) ||add=no |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, +1 Suspension, +2 Brakes, Tires & Wheels|3332033|298|1357200 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-228 }} . |prcars=1|pr=53.6 |LTS|PORSCHE |959 SPORT ||add=no |-2 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, -1 Body, Suspension & Tire & Wheels|3343333|192|601,000 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-132 }} . |prcars=1|pr=53.7 |LTS|MERCEDES-BENZ|SLS AMG GT3 ||add=no |+1 Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Exhaust and Tires & Wheels|4333333|77|534,800 |rrows=1|reward=25|margin=-52 }} . |prcars=1|pr=63.9 |LTS|LAMBORGHINI|HURACÁN LP 610-4|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -2 Drivetrain, -1 Tires and Wheels|4253332|254|1,589,100 |rrows=1|reward=50|margin=-204 }} . |prcars=1|pr=89.2 |LTS|Porsche|911 RSR (2018)|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -2 Suspension, -1 Drivetrain|3332343|360|2,604,100 |rrows=1|reward=100|margin=-260 }} . |prcars=1|pr=67.0 |LTS|McLAREN|F1 GTR|yes|add=yes | -5 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Body & Suspension|3353333|336|2338500 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-276 }} . |prcars=1|pr=68.3 |LTS|NISSAN|R390 GT1|yes|add=yes |-4 Body, -1 Drivetrain, Suspension, Tires and Wheels|5313333|281|2128000 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-221 }} . |prcars=1|pr=52.3 |LTS|FERRARI|F430|yes|add=yes |-2 Body, -1 Drivetrain, Suspenstion, Tires & Wheels|5333333|220|971900 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-160 }} . |prcars=1|pr=60.7 |LTS|FERRARI|F12Berlinetta|yes|add=yes |-3 Body, -1 Engine, Suspension, Brakes|6444323|216|1,505,000 |rrows=1|reward=50|margin=-166 }} . |prcars=1|pr=63.4 |LTS|FERRARI|J50|yes|add=yes |-2 Body, -1 Drivetrain, Suspenstion, Tires & Wheels|5333333|288|1525000 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-208 }} . |prcars=1|pr=69.9 |LTS|SPADA|Codatronca Barchetta|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Brakes|6464323|210|1,535,900 |rrows=1|reward=50|margin=-160 }} . |prcars=1|pr=44.0 |LTS|Chevrolet|Camaro SS (2017)|yes|add=yes |-2 Engine, Body, -1 Drivetrain, Brakes|3333334|93|200,200 |rrows=1|reward=20|margin=-73 }} . |prcars=1|pr=58.0 |LTS|Ford|Fusion (2018)|yes|add=yes |-2 Brakes, -1 Engine, Body, Tires and Wheels and Suspension or Exhaust|4432323/4433223|301|2,532,000 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-231 }} . |prcars=1|pr=58.0 |LTS|TOYOTA|Camry (2018)|yes|add=yes |-2 Brakes, -1 Engine, Body, Tires and Wheels and Suspension or Exhaust|4432323/4433223|301|2,532,000 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-231 }} . |prcars=1|pr=58.0 |LTS|Chevrolet|Camaro ZL1 (2018)|yes|add=yes |-2 Brakes, -1 Engine, Body, Tires and Wheels and Suspension or Exhaust|4432323/4433223|301|2,532,000 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-231 }} , Reward is 50 if car already owned. |prcars=1|pr=37.1 |LTS|Lamborghini|Miura|yes|add=yes |-3 Body, -1 Engine|7444344|248|1,354,200 |rrows=1|reward=30|margin=-218 }} . Reward is 60 if car already owned. |prcars=1|pr=59.3 |LTS|McLaren|570GT|yes|add=yes |-4 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Suspension, Body|3333333|236|751,400 |rrows=1|reward=40|margin=-196 }} . Reward is 60 if car already owned. |prcars=1|pr=82.1 |LTS|Jaguar|C-X75|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Exhaust & Tires & Wheels|3333343|344| |rrows=1|reward=40|margin=-304 }} |prcars=1|pr=70.8 |LTS|Ford|GT (2017)|yes|add=yes |-2 Engine, Body, -1 Drivetrain, Brakes, Tires & Wheels|3333333|224|1,001,700 |rrows=1|reward=40|margin=-184 }} |prcars=1|pr=57.4 |LTS|NISSAN|SILVIA (S15) R3 Spec|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Tires & Wheels|4333343|141|670,200 |rrows=1|reward=40|margin=-101 }} |prcars=1|pr=66 |LTS|Jaguar|XE SV Project 8|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Drivetrain, Suspension, Exhaust, Brakes and Tires & Wheels|5333232|267|1,447,200 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-197 }} . Reward is 80 if car already owned. |prcars=1|pr=113 |LTS|Lotus|Type 125|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Exhaust, Tires and Wheels|3323333|352|2,346,600 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-282 }} laps reward }} |prcars=1|pr=62 |LTS|HOLDEN|Commodore VF (2017)|yes|add=yes |-2 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Body, Brakes, Tires & Wheels and Suspension or Exhaust|3332333/3333233|318|910600 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-238 }} |prcars=1|pr=62 |LTS|Ford|Falcon FG X (2017)|yes|add=yes |-2 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Body, Brakes, Tires & Wheels and Suspension or Exhaust|3332333/3333233|318|910600 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-238 }} and margin rises to -313 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=93.5 |LTS|McLaren|P1™ GTR|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -1 Drivetrain and Body|5353333|383|2227300 |rrows=1|reward=50|margin=-333 }} and margin rises to -410 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=82.5 |LTS|Lamborghini|Veneno|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine and Body, -1 Drivetrain|4333333|520|4482600 |rrows=1|reward=90|margin=-430 }} |prcars=1|pr=4.8 |LTS|Mazda|RX-3|yes|add=yes |+2 Drivetrain, Body, Exhaust, Tires and Wheels and +1 Engine or Brakes|2332323/1332333|26|123300 |rrows=1|reward=10|margin=-16 }} |prcars=1|pr=30.8 |LTS|Mazda|RX-7 Spirit R (FD)|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Exhaust, Tires & Wheels|3334323|81|328400 |rrows=1|reward=20|margin=-61 }} |prcars=1|pr=90.0 |LTS|Jaguar|C-X75 R3 Spec|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Drivetrain, Suspension, Exhaust, Brakes and Tires & Wheels, -2 Body|3323333|440| |rrows=1|reward=110|margin=-330 }} |prcars=1|pr=85.4 |LTS|Porsche|962C|yes|add=yes |-2 Engine and Drive, -1 Body and Suspension|3332343|400|2117400 |rrows=1|reward=110|margin=-290 }} |prcars=1|pr=85.2 |LTS|Jaguar|XJR-9|yes|add=yes |-2 Eng & Drive, -1 Body & Sus|3332343|400|2117400 |rrows=1|reward=110|margin=-290 }} 101,800 }} |prcars=1|pr=95.4 |LTS|NISSAN|GT-R LM Nismo (2015)|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -1 Brakes|5332322|295|1771100 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-215 }} |prcars=1|pr=64.4 |LTS|BMW|3.0 CSL Hommage R|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -1 Drivertrain|4363333|310|2263200 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-255 }} and margin rises to -305 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=84 |LTS|Bugatti|Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -1 Body, Suspension and Brakes|4453323|415| |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-335 }} |prcars=1|pr=54 |LTS|Chevrolet|SS (Hendrick Motorsports - 2017)|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Body, Suspension, Exhaust & Tires&Wheels|4432233|241|2707400 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-161 }} and margin rises to -331 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=77 |LTS|McLaren|F1 GTR|yes|add=yes |-3 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Body and Suspension|5353333|431|2876400 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-351 }} and margin rises to +80 if car won in previous event |prcars=1|pr=86.3 |LTS|Porsche|911 RSR (2016)|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine & Suspension, +1 Body, Exhaust & Tires & Wheels|4224222|272|653900 |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=-222 |CitationReward=Reward said 50. Was this if car already owned? Event says 80 }} |prcars=1|pr=45 |LTS|Mercedes-AMG|A 45|yes|add=yes |-4 Engine, -1 Drivetrain and Suspension|3343333|93|300500 |rrows=1|reward=35|margin=-58 }} |prcars=1|pr=70 |LTS|Ford|SHELBY GT350R R3 Spec|yes|add=yes |-2 Engine, -1 Drivetrain and Suspension|5353432|221|1238200 |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-161 }} |prcars=1|pr=31 |LTS|Renault|Megane R.S. 275 Trophy - R|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Suspension, Exhaust, Brakes, Tires & Wheels, +4 Body|3343333|45| |rrows=1|reward=20|margin=-25 }} |prcars=1|pr=77 |LTS|Lamborghini|HURACÁN R3 Spec|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Exhaust, Brakes and Tires & Wheels|3333333|188|1502400 |rrows=1|reward=75|margin=-113 }} |prcars=1|pr=48 |LTS|Formula E|SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (ABT Schaeffler FE02)|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine, Drivetrain, Body, Suspension, Brakes, Tires & Wheels|3333033|263|1369600 |rrows=1|reward=45|margin=-223 }} and margin increases to -192 if car already owned or +80 if won in previous championship |prcars=1|pr=86.3 |LTS|Chevrolet|Corvette C7.R|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine & Suspension, +1 Body, Exhaust & Tires & Wheels|4224222|272|653900 |rrows=1|reward=50|margin=-222 }} and margin increases to -295 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=84 |LTS|Ferrari|LaFerrari|yes|add=yes |-5 Engine, -1 Drivetrain and Body|3363333|455|2236000 |rrows=1|reward=100|margin=-355 |CitationComment=This car can be won cheaper by pressing the complete series button instead of applying some upgrades. }} and margin increases to -141 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=61 |LTS|Ferrari|599 GTO|yes|add=yes |-1 Engine, Drivetrain, Body and Suspension|6363333|231| |rrows=1|reward=60|margin=-171 }} |prcars=1|pr=66 |LTS|McLaren|675LT|yes|add=yes |+6 Engine, +2 Drivetrain and Suspension|7313222|191|2592500 |rrows=1|reward=70|margin=-121 |CitationUpgrade=3333233 Also works. It's more expensive but quicker to apply upgrades }} |prcars=1|pr=52 |LTS|Audi|R8 V10 Spyder|yes|add=yes |R$ Upgrades Only|1111111||127900 |rrows=1|reward=50|margin=+50 |CitationUpgrade=Might be more optimum upgrades but does anyone actually care? }} and margin increases to -109 if car already owned |prcars=1|pr=90 |LTS|Koenigsegg|REGERA|yes|add=yes |-6 Engine, -2 Drivetrain and Body or -5 Engine, -2 Drivetrain and Body and -1 Brakes|1233434/2233424|269| |rrows=1|reward=100|margin=-169 }} |prcars=1|pr=45 |LTS|Mercedes-Benz|SLS AMG GT3|yes|add=yes |R$ only upgrades (Max upgrades with R$ gives PR50.9 16/27)||| |rrows=1|reward=80|margin=+80 }} |prcars=1|pr=47 |LTS|Dodge|Challenger SRT Hellcat|yes|add=yes |-5 Engine, -1 Drivetrain, Body & Suspension|1333333|105|258400 |rrows=1|reward=45|margin=-60 }} |prcars=1|pr=52 |LTS|Lotus|Exige 360 Cup|yes|add=yes |+2 Body, Exhaust, Brakes & Tires & Wheels|3111222|32|180400 |rrows=1|reward=51|margin=+19 }} |prcars=1|pr=86.3 |LTS|Chevrolet|Corvette C7.R|yes|add=yes |+2 Engine & Suspension, +1 Body, Exhaust & Tires & Wheels|4224222|272|653900 |rrows=1|reward=65|margin=-207 }} Footnotes Category:Limited-Time Series